The invention relates to a breaker device for interrupting electric current flowing in an electrical circuit, and also to a secure electrical system including such a breaker device.
Electrical circuits may be protected at present by placing fuses in each of the phases. Such fuses serve to interrupt the electric current in the event of a high current appearing for a specific duration, and they are reliable in use in the case of faults with high fault currents. Nevertheless, for currents that are only a little greater than the nominal currents, such fuses may take a relatively long time to break and may possibly break incompletely. A break that is incomplete or that takes place too late can lead to unacceptable damage to the electrical system, and in particular to an electrical device powered by the electrical circuit. It is therefore desirable to improve the quality of the circuit breaking performed in the event of a malfunction occurring so as to improve the security and the lifetime of electrical systems.
There therefore exists a need to provide breaker devices that are relatively simple and that enable the quality of circuit breaking to be improved.